


Coffee

by Zekkass



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have a drabble of Steve's thoughts on coffee in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Steve has never been fond of coffee, at least not without dumping in plenty of milk and sugar in first, but in the war he'd learned to stomach the bitterness and choke it down.

This is why he finds the coffee of the future so unsettling: the sugar isn't real, and the creamers don't taste right. It's all artificial, convenient, _cheap_ in a way that awful rationed coffee hadn't been, and that's sad, in his eyes.

So he takes it black and if he closes his eyes, he can pretend he's back in France, complaining about the taste to Bucky.


End file.
